


The Only One That You Need | TaeGi

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: Winner (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Friends With Benefits Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Hurt Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Childhood Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga in Love, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga Smut, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga in Love, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin Smut, One-Sided Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Physical Abuse, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Sexual Abuse, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: *Inspired by 100 Ways by Jackson Wang*Yoongi has been in love with his best friend, Taehyung for as long as he can remember. He had met as teens in Music class, a shared passion. They bonded over music, discovering other similar passions, getting to know each other, becoming close friends.Yoongi realizes one day that he was in love with the younger, but never spoke up because he had gotten a boyfriend- a horrible one at that.Now several years later, twenty-eight year old Yoongi decides he doesn't want to continue to keep this secret from Taehyung, that its time to tell him how he feels, no matter the outcome.OrYoongi proceeds to tell Taehyung that there’s 100 ways he could tell him to leave his lover, even though Taehyung needs only one reason; Yoongi.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung/Song Minho | Mino, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Yoongi sighed as he took a sip of his whiskey.

The white noise from the busyness of the restaurant he and his friends were in was becoming louder.

Yoongi hunched over a bit as he crossed one leg over the other, his chin in his palm as he looked to his right where Jimin, sat. Their friend, Hoseok, was to Jimin's right. Immersed in a conversation together.

Then Yoongi glanced to his left where one of his best friends, Namjoon sat.

Namjoon was busy in an intellectual conversation with Taehyung's boyfriend, Song Minho, who sat across from Yoongi.

On Minho's left sat Seokjin across from Namjoon then two seats down from Minho was Jungkook, Yoongi's little brother.

And last, sandwiched in between Jungkook and Minho, was Taehyung; Yoongi's favorite person in the whole world.

Yoongi sighed softly before he looked over at Taehyung who pulled a funny face at him, making Yoongi smile a bit.

Yoongi stifled a laugh as the younger continued, the others at the table all deep into their conversations until Yoongi and Taehyung both laughed out loud.

The others looked at them with looks of confusion and slight judgement. Yoongi and Taehyung both collected themselves, smiling as they mumbled quick apologies while trying not to laugh again.

Yoongi smiled, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he looked across the way at Taehyung, who was smiling softly at him, playfulness in his eyes.

Jimin shook his head. "I swear you two have your own language, or you communicate telepathically!" He said.

Minho chuckled. "Right?!" He asked Jimin.

Jimin smiled at Yoongi and gently rubbed the back of his knuckles against the elder's cheek. "It's okay though, it's cute, baby." Jimin said before he leaned in and kissed Yoongi's cheek.

Yoongi blushed and looked away from Taehyung as he received a sweet kiss from his... well... he wasn't quite sure what to call Jimin as the younger didn't really like to use labels, opting to say: "You're just mine, baby. All mine."

Taehyung looked away as soon as he saw Jimin leaning in towards Yoongi, he felt like he was intruding... at least that's what he told himself.

"Hey, you okay, baby?" Minho leaned over and asked him. Taehyung smiled at his boyfriend and nodded before he smiled again after he had received a kiss on his lips.

Yoongi would've sighed and excused himself if Jimin hadn't been clinging to him, falling into him as Jungkook and Hoseok made him laugh. Yoongi smiled at them before he looked back over at Taehyung who stared at him.

Yoongi gave him a small, almost apologetic, smile. It widened as the younger smiled back at him. They continued to glance at each other every now and then while they ate, all the way up until desert.

Yoongi smiled at Jimin as the younger fed him a bite of his piece of cake. Yoongi nodded. "It's good baby." He said. Jimin smirked sinerely, Yoongi knew that look all too well; he was going to be exhausted tomorrow.

Yoongi gulped before he took a drink of his water which he almost spilled on himself as he felt Jimin's hand on his thigh, ever so slightly moving up.

Yoongi turned his head and balled his fist over his mouth as he coughed kind of hard.

Taehyung almost stood up, but Minho gripped his arm a bit too tight. "Finish your cake, baby." He said before he turned to his own and cut a piece off.

Taehyung pouted and sat back down and watched as Jimin took care of Yoongi.

Yoongi stood up and excused himself to the restroom. "You gonna be okay, baby?" Jimin asked sweetly. Yoongi nodded before he walked away.

Taehyung looked over at Minho before he started to stand up again. The elder grabbed his wrist again, but tighter. "Taehyung." He said in a low voice as he gave Taehyung that look he knew all to well.

Taehyung was misbehaving.

The younger whined a bit. "Please? I- I just wanna check on Yoongi-hyung-"

"No! Now sit! Jimin can look after his own boyfriend, I don't believe they need your help!" Minho said.

Everyone at the table grew quiet, avoiding looking at the couple.

Taehyung teared up as Minho's grip tighten on his wrist. It felt like it was going to snap in two at any given moment.

"I'll... I'll go check on him for you, Tae." Jimin said softly, giving the younger a small smile before he walked off to the restroom.

Taehyung sat back down and slowly breathed out as he held his wrist under the table. Taehyung looked around at his friends.

"I'm sorry you guys..." Taehyung said softly before he looked over at Minho, who lifted his hand to pat the younger's head. No one at the table missed the way Taehyung flinched.

Taehyung chuckled a bit. "It's chilly in here. Babe, could I borrow your coat?" Taehyung asked Minho sweetly as he subtly showed him his wrist underneath the table, a bruise already forming.

Minho looked Taehyung in the eyes, a dead look in his eyes, until he smiled.

"Sure baby!" He says as he grabs his coat from behind his chair, draping it around Taehyung's shoulders as Yoongi and Jimin came back.

Yoongi's eyes were immediately on Taehyung. He looked him in the eyes as he sat down. Taehyung gave him a nod before he reached his hand up to put the coat in properly.

Yoongi's eyes immediately looked to the bruise that had gotten a bit darker. Yoongi shifted his gaze to Minho who looked back at him for a moment, before he looked at Taehyung. He smiled and leaned over to kiss Taehyung's cheek a couple times.

"Better now, baby?" He asked.

Taehyung smiled and nodded before he looked down at Minho who had his head rested on his shoulder.

Taehyung giggled at his puppy dog eyes he pulled on him. "Yeah, baby! I promise I'm fine. Thank you." Taehyung said, acting as if nothing happened.

Yoongi glared at Minho before he looked down at Jimin who rested his head on his shoulder. Yoongi gently placed his hand on Jimin's thigh as he looked at his half eaten cake.

"Baby, you're not gonna finish? You love cake." Yoongi whispered softly.

Jimin nodded. "I'm okay, you finish it hyung." Jimin said. Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, knowing something was bothering the younger, but decided not to press.

Taehyung watched Yoongi as he took Jimin's plate and put it in front of himself before he began to eat. Taehyung blushed as he felt Minho's eyes on him. Taehyung picked up his fork and continued to eat his cake.

Yoongi was watching Taehyung as he smiled and laughed as he conversed with Jungkook. His brother and Taehyung were close in age, Jimin too, but he was a bit more mature and reserved than the other two.

He watched as Taehyung took a bite out of his cake and furrowed his eyebrows. Taehyung turned forward and grabbed his napkin. Yoongi looked over to see Minho smirking before he stood up.

Taehyung pulled something circular out of his mouth and inspected it before he wiped it down with a napkin.

Yoongi watched as he removed the napkin to reveal Yoongi's shattered heart. It was in the shape of a white engagement band with diamonds embedded around it.

Yoongi felt his actual heart going crazy in it's cage as Taehyung looked down at Minho who was already kneeling down in front of him.

Yoongi watched as Minho opened his mouth and spewed some bull shit as to why they should spend forever together.

Yoongi let out the ugliest, pained laugh. Jimin looked up at him and frowned a bit as he saw the pain in the elder's eyes.

Everyone else's eyes were on Yoongi; Minho glaring at him.

Yoongi looked around the table before he locked his eyes with Taehyung. Yoongi tried to silently pleaded with him to not marry the worse person in existence, according to Yoongi.

Taehyung glanced down at Minho as he cleared his throat and continued.

"I love you, Taehyung. And I wanna spend every single day with you. So, what do you say baby? Will you marry me?"

Yoongi clenched his pants as he (and the others) waited for Taehyung's response. Taehyung smiled as he looked at Minho, the love of his life, only man who ever loved him... but his eyes slowly shifted to Yoongi, who was staring into his soul.

Taehyung winced a bit as Minho put some pressure on his bruised wrist, making him look back at him. "I... um..." Taehyung said softly and from the corner of his eye, he saw Yoongi stand up.

Minho gave Taehyung a look, the one that told Taehyung that he was Minho's and Minho's only; forever or death so us part.

Taehyung shed a tear then another as he smiled and nodded. Yoongi slowly sat back down as he watched Minho spring up and hug Taehyung tightly around his waist as he kissed him over and over; crushing Yoongi's heart over and over.

Taehyung giggled softly as Minho kissed the side of his head as more tears fell from his eyes, more consistently until he was bawling into Minho's chest.

Yoongi looked down at Jimin. "Wanna go?" He asked bitterly.

Jimin glanced at Taehyung before he nodded. "Just let me... congratulate them and speak to Taehyung for a bit." Jimin said softly.

Yoongi nodded before he gave Taehyung one last look. An apologetic one, for many reasons.

Taehyung cried harder as he watched Yoongi slip out without the other's seeing. A second later, he felt a new, warmer, hand on his back.

Taehyung turned around to see Jimin smiling at him softly. Taehyung let go of Minho and hugged Jimin tightly.

Jimin gave the younger a tight squeeze. "Congratulations Tae, I'm very happy for you. And I promise I'll be at your beck and call anytime you need help planning!" Jimin said with a smile.

Taehyung nodded and smiled through his tears. "Thank you, Jiminie." He said before he hugged Jimin tightly.

Jimin looked at Minho. "Congratulations. Take good care of my Taehyungie." Jimin said sternly. Minho smiled before he grabbed Taehyung by his hip, making him wince a bit. Minho smiled at Taehyung before he kissed him. "I will, forever." He said.

Jimin hesitated and watched them before he forced a smile on his face. "Well, it was good seeing you all. Yoongi-hyung isn't feeling good so we're gonna go. He's sorry he left without saying goodbye to you guys." Jimin said as he looked around at their friends. He smiled and hugged them all before he left and walked out to Yoongi's car.

Yoongi looked over at him. "Is he okay?" He asked.

Jimin nodded before he looked down at his hands. "Hyung?" Jimin asked softly.

Yoongi looked over at him. "Yeah, baby?"

Jimin looked over at him. "How come you didn't stop them? Why didn't you confess?" Jimin asked softly.

Yoongi looked down before he looked inside at Taehyung and Minho. Frowning as Taehyung smiled brightly before the champagne was opened. He looked at Minho like he was the light of his life.

Yoongi let out a heavy sigh. "Because... He's happy..."

Jimin opened his mouth the speak, he wanted to tell Yoongi that he thought Taehyung wasn’t safe, but he didn't want to upset the elder any further. He'd talk to Taehyung about it tomorrow.

Yoongi looked over at Jimin. "Ready to go home?" He asked. Jimin nodded before he gently grabbed and held Yoongi's hand after he had drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin pouted as he looked down at Yoongi who was staring at the ceiling. "Hyung?"

Yoongi looked over at him. "Yeah?"

Jimin looked down. "I know I should of said something earlier... but I was scared it would upset you... but it's eating at me."

Yoongi sat up and opened his arms, inviting the younger in. Jimin quickly snuggled up to Yoongi, nuzzling his forehead against Yoongi's neck.

"I... I think Taehyung is being abused." Jimin said softly.

Yoongi thought about last night and the bruise on Taehyung's wrist, going back to when Minho and Taehyung first started dating. Everytime Yoongi would ask him where he got it, the younger would smile or laugh it off, making up an excuse. Yoongi would press, but that would make the younger clam up and not speak.

"I don't know how to help him, hyung... I feel like talking to him won't do anything? Should we just call the police? Have an intervention?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi sighed out. "Maybe you and I should just try talking to him? I don't want him to feel too pressured that he doesn't open up."

Jimin sat up a bit and kissed Yoongi softly. "Just you. Tomorrow? Ask him to lunch or something." Jimin said.

Yoongi nodded before he kissed Jimin again. The younger smiled against his lips. "I love you." Jimin said.

Yoongi gently rubbed their noses together. "I love you too, baby." Jimin smiled more before he kissed Yoongi again, blushing as the elder cupped his face in his hand. Jimin placed his hand on Yoongi's chest and slowly, passionately, made out with him.

Yoongi slowly pulled away and began to kiss on his neck. Jimin moaned softly. "H-Hyung... we should sleep." Jimin whispered before he moaned again, louder this time as Yoongi sucked on his neck, licking over the spot once he was satisfied before he began to kiss on the younger's neck again.

"Hyung.... if you don't stop, You're gonna have to take care of me again." Jimin whispered.

Yoongi smirked against his neck before he kissed is way up to Jimin's lips, kissing him softly before he leaned back. "Fine." He said before he put Jimin next to him and laid down.

Jimin laid next to him and cuddled closely. "Good night, hyung." He whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

Yoongi gently played with Jimin's hair before he reached over with his other hand to grab his phone.

_Taehyungie, wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow? It's been a while since we've really gotten to hang out._

_Read: 1:25 a.m._

Yoongi sighed softly and went to call the younger, but decided it might be best if he didn't at this time. So he set his phone down and tried to get some sleep.

—

The next morning, Yoongi was up and getting ready to see Taehyung. Jimin hopped on the bed behind him and kissed his cheek a couple times. "He's gonna meet you?" Jimin asked.

Yoongi sighed out after he was done putting his shoes on. "He didn't respond. So, I'm just going to see him at work." Yoongi said.

Jimin nodded. "Call me when you're done? I wanna know how he is, and if I need to set up the guest room for him- ah you know what, I'm just going to do it now. Please make him come stay with us."

Yoongi nodded before he stood up. He leaned down to give Jimin a kiss before he left. Jimin pouted as he watched Yoongi pull out of their driveway from their bedroom window.

—

Yoongi sighed out softly as he pulled up to the preschool Taehyung worked at and grabbed the bags of food before he got out and walked inside the school.

He stopped at the main office and signed in before he walked to Taehyung’s classroom.

Yoongi looked over and smiled as he watched Taehyung speaking with one of his students before he smiled and gently ruffled the kid’s hair.

Yoongi and Taehyung both watched as the little boy ran out of the room and back outside with the other students.

Taehyung looked over at Yoongi and blushed. “Oh, hyung... you didn’t tell me you were coming.” Taehyung said as he tucked his hair behind his ear.

Yoongi looked at the younger’s wrist, seeing the bruise pop out from the long sleeved shirt.

“I’m sorry... I texted you last night.” Yoongi said.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows before he pulled his phone out and checked it. “I don’t have any messages from you, hyung.”

Yoongi walked over and set the food down on the table and pulled his phone out, opening their texts. Taehyung looked and pouted. “Oh... Minho... I’m sorry, hyung.”

Yoongi shook his head. “Taehyung... we need to talk.” Yoongi said.

Taehyung smiled. “Of course... but maybe later? They’ll be back from lunch soon.” Taehyung said softly.

Yoongi nodded. “After school? I’ll pick you up and take you home.”

Yoongi watched as fear took over the younger’s eyes. “No, no. That’s okay. I’m busy after school. Wedding stuff...” Taehyung said softly, looking away from Yoongi.

Yoongi scoffed. “I... Taehyung...” Yoongi said as he got closer to the younger. He reached out to place his hand on Taehyung’s arm and watched as the younger flinched away. Yoongi blinked a couple times. “Taehyung-ah, we need to talk, now.”

Taehyung looked away from Yoongi as a tear rolled down his cheek, Yoongi watched as the younger smiled brightly as a little girl poked her head in shyly.

“TaeTae-oppa, I don’t want to sit with the other kids... I’m too shy.” She said softly.

Taehyung smiled and wiped his cheek. “Aww that’s okay! Why don’t you come join me and my friend?” Taehyung said sweetly, smiling as the little girl ran over to them.

Yoongi smiled at her before he looked up at Taehyung who only focused on the little girl as he helped her with her lunch before he sat down and got his and Yoongi’s food out.

Yoongi sat down across from Taehyung and watched the younger carefully as he interacted with the little girl, before she started talking to Yoongi, roping him into their conversation.

Yoongi smiled as he watched Taehyung genuinely smile and giggle at the little girl, making his heart beat a bit faster before he remembered why he had come to see the younger in the first place.

Yoongi sighed as he looked at the clock, he had to wait four more hours to talk to the younger.


End file.
